


It all started with a mistake

by D33R96



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But also have some character development, But just a little, Damian is being a brat, Discord Chat - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, MariBat, Who is really clumsy, Wrong Number AU, mari is a badass, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D33R96/pseuds/D33R96
Summary: So how many people have picture of the cat as their avatar and their nickname - Prince?  At least two.Of course Chat Noir had to choose some silly nickname as Prince. What did he say? He is Prince in shining leather. Meh.And of course, Marinette had to make a typo and start talking to some random guy on the other side of the world.Wrong number AU - Discord editionInsert - unexpected friendship, identify shenanigans, Mari teaching Damian memes and romance? Maybe. I have no idea what I am doing.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 247





	1. How do you  deal with a liar ?

***

 **Red** _Today at 12:43_

How do you deal with a liar? 

Damian phone lighten up.

There was a notification from discord app from this strange girl again.

His brothers made him get an app, something about family bonding over group chat.

She wrote to him by accident, thinking he was her roleplaying friend. They were playing heroes. How pathetic. 

He checked her location, trying not to be too invasive. Paris He just wanted to be sure is not some villain from the Gotham trying to get to him. He was just being cautious. 

Not paranoic.

Just cautious.

_-TT -_

**Red** _Today at 12:43_

How do you deal with a liar? 

  
You probably won’t answer and already blocked me  
But I am already out of ideas, so it is worth a shot

Your Royal Highness, how do you deal with a liar?

**Green** _ Today at 12:46 _

Elaborate. 

**Red** _Today at 12:46_

Elaborate? 

**Green** _ Today at 12:47 _

There is an absence of data in your question. It is simply generic.   
How do I deal with a liar? Answering this would be ineffectual. 

Elaborate.

**Red** _Today at 12:47_

Oh 

**Red** _Today at 12:52_

There is a girl in my class who lies with every breath. 

She lied about knowing famous people and stuff like this...

And my classmates believe her

She told me she would take away all my friends 

And she kept her world 

They believed her over me

Her lies are easily proven wrong with a simple google search

 **Green** _ Today at 1:26 _

How do you know she is lying? 

**Red** _Today at 1:27_

Her  
Lies  
Are  
Easily  
Proven  
Wrong  
With  
A  
Simple  
Google  
Search

 **Green** _ Today at 1:29_

How can you be 100% sure she is lying? What was the first thing she said that made you think she is lying? Are you sure there was nothing emotional about it?  
  
 _Red is typing…_

_***_

Marinette was sitting in front of the computer writing and rewriting the message. She was angry and in the mood of punching something. His face is she could. He didn’t even know her. How dare he accused her of being emotional!   
And this message was making her feel dirty. Because somewhere deep down there was the voice in her head saying that he was right. That she only knew that Lila was lying because she was the liar herself. But also it made her curious, wanting to know what he was trying to say, hoping for the solution from a random stranger on the internet. Hopefully, she was lucky enough. 

**Red** _Today at 1:34_

It was about me. 

The lie was about me. 

**Green** _ Today at 1:35_

It was something that others doesn’t know about you. And you don’t want them to know. A secret. 

**Red** _Today at 1:35_

Spot on.

Marinette started nervously laughing. 

It was scary how on point the boy behind the screen was. Was she really that easy to read? As soon as she touched her earrings, tears started flowing down her cheeks. Miraculous was truly a double edge sword, giving her the power to protect the others and at the same time hurting them in process.

She never felt so lonely before. Sometimes she wished she didn’t have this responsibility. 

_***_

**Red** _Today at 1:36_

What do you think? Is there is any hope? Or maybe I should just throw everything away and move to Gotham my prince charming? Are there any good schools here? 

**Green** _ Today at 1:37_

Don’t call me that. 

Trying to expose her in front of the class will do nothing. Killing the king never started the revolution. 

From your story, they are to dip in the rabbit hole. She had the advantage of being the unknown. They couldn’t tell the difference between the lie and the truth.

**Red** _Today at 1:39_

So you are saying they just tossed me for next shiny thing? 

**Green** _ Today at 1:41_

Don’t put words in my mouth. 

**Red** _Today at 1:42_

Rude 

**Green** _ Today at 1:43_

They are stupid, giving how they got easily manipulated. Idiots. Trusting the new person like that can get you killed. 

  
  


**Red** _Today at 1:43_

What is the solution Mr I know everything? 

You know I start regretting asking. I won’t take any more of your viable time.

**Green** _ Today at 1:47_

One person at the time. Her power comes from numbers. 

It is easier to break one person at the time. You know them longer, use it. Make her lie about something they will know it is a lie. It worked for you. 

**Red** _Today at 1:48_

So you are telling me to manipulate my friends to get them out of being manipulated? 

**Green** _ Today at 1:49_

Yes. They are weak. Use it. 

**Red** _Today at 1:52_

Your morals are fucked up, Sir. 

But I will think about it. 

**Red** _Today at 3:27_

Did you say rabbit hole? I am might have an idea. 

**Red** _Today at 9:58_

Thank you. 

**Green** _ Today at 11:32_

I have a request. Tell me more about this villain situation.

***

Alix was standing in front of the classroom impatiently waiting for Marinette to leave.

\- So DC. Care to share why you started a discussion about heroes? Somehow ended talking about Bunny hero that no one knows about it and Lila told you that he is just shy? Also why I founded this? - 

She gave her blue paper with a note 

_Mini-me trust DC  
_ _She knows._


	2. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short chapter about how those two met.  
>  _Cursive means it was said in french._

**Red** _Today at 2:43_

Akuma. 48°52'25"N 2°17'42"E

 **Red** _Today at 2:47_

I could use some help.

 **Red** _Today at 2:59_

Where are you?

 **Red** _Today at 3:10_

48°51'46"N 2°17'15"E

 **Red** _Today at 3:43_

Done. Where were you?! You could at least answer.

 **Prince** _Today at 5:43_ French? Was that supposed to be difficult?  
Why those are Paris coordinates? We operate in Gotham. We cannot go to Paris. Akuma? What stupid game are you playing? Is caffeine broke your brain or are just simply this dumb?  
Stop trying to pull a prank on me Red. I only agreed on this app because father asked me to do this.

 **Red** _Today at 5:45_

English?? Are you kidding? You asked for this app.

 **Prince** _Today at 6:07_

No. Is your brain really that damaged? You will taste my sword if you won't stop this idiotic behaviour.

 **Red** _Today at 6:16_

Putain  
You are not the Prince I am looking for.  
I am so sorry, random stranger. It seems I made mistake.

 **Prince** _Today at 6:20_

You are not my imbecile brother.

 **Red** _Today at 6:29_

I hope so? At least I am a girl, so I could be your sister?

 **Prince** _Today at 6:24_

No, I have enough siblings.  
I am sorry for the inconvenience. It was my brother who chose this login.

 **Red** _Today at 6:27_

You know you can change it?  
Just click on the icon with your avatar on the bottom of the app and choose my account option. When you click at the username you can edit it. Or little gear next if you use computer version.

 **Green** _Today at 6:31_

That was useful information. I apologize for the inconvenience once again. I am sorry you couldn’t message your partner in the game.

 **Red** _Today at 6:34_

Game?

 **Green** _Today at 6:36_

The coordinates. It sounded like a game.

 **Red** _Today at 7:06_

I keep forgetting people outside Paris doesn’t know about akumas. Meh.

 **Green** _Today at 7:09_

Akumas?

 **Red** _Today at 7:15_

Yeah  
Basically, some old guy found a piece of jewellery called Miraculous. And he decided to fight a bunch of teenagers for other pieces of jewellery...

Damian froze. If there was one thing that his mother taught him that he should be careful about - it was Miraculous. It was ancient magic - the same magic that created the pits. But Miraculous magic was complicated. It protected itself. This girl shouldn't be able to even think about the name _Miraculous_ if someone didn't tell her about it. And if so... Something really bad was happening in Paris. And they even did not have a clue how bad it can get.

 _Knock. Knock_ \- Master Damian. It is time for school -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Damian is bit OOC in this chapter - yeah, he wouldn't apologize normally. But the is more annoyed with Tim making him use the app than a random stranger.  
> Also - don't question my logic, it works for the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how long it would take me to update this crack of the idea. Sorry for all mistakes.


End file.
